


Didn't You Know?

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark John, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>towards the beginning of the relationship between John and Sherlock where James is not in control of the criminal empire, John is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't You Know?

John ran his fingers gently through Sherlock's hair remembering earlier when he thought he was yanking on it to get Sherlock off of his cock before he came. He heard Sherlock murmur 'John' but Sherlock was still asleep. John sighed a contented sigh. He was dozing when he heard his phone buzz with a rather specific pattern. He grabbed it with one hand trying not to disturb the sleep man beside him. He looked at the text.

_So how was post-pool sex John?_

**What do you want?** He texted back.

_Oh just want to know how it is going. Was it everything you dreamed?_

John thought about it. No, it had been better. They had gotten back from the pool and John took the chance and kissed Sherlock and found Sherlock returning it with desperation and want. John figured if Sherlock had any next day regrets, he could put it down to too much adrenaline from what had happened to them. After effects of almost losing their lives.

**It was fine**

_Jooooohnny I want all the juicy details. Did he give you a blowjob? Were you finally able to plow that firm and magnificent ass?_

**Blowjob yes. Ass no. Not tonight but soon.**

He had let Sherlock have him knowing that soon enough he would be on the giving end of that activity. But it was good. Sherlock knew what felt good. John could feel Sherlock's cum leaking out of his ass onto the bed. He hated sleeping on the wet spot but that was his lot this evening. Soon Sherlock would be walking around with a plug in his butt with John's cum sloshing inside him. 

_Did you have fun with his body? Pull his hair? Pinch his delightful nipples? Smack that cute tush._

**I don't care to continue this conversation. Go distract yourself elsewhere.**

_Oh but I am being distracted John. You have rewarded me very well for this evening._

**How fucked are you?**

_Dripping but in a good way. Right now he is licked my balls and my ass. He says if I am good he'll go down on me with teeth_

John's cock stirred at the mental image of what was going on at the other end of the line.

_So did you smack him around?_

**Why do you ask?**

_Because he loves that so ;)_

John looked at the text trying to figure out if Jim was pulling his leg or telling him the truth.

**I am not in the mood to decipher whatever is going on in that insane asylum you call your brain. So be clear with me. And if I see one emoticon, I'll have him fucking bite it off**

_You haven't figure it out? Oh Boss I am very surprised. You are usually better on the uptake than this. Could this be twu wuv?_

**You are on thin ice. Don't make me use the hammer.**

_Darling he's your perfect match. For all his bravo and off putting posturing, he is the one thing that you need to make your life complete, a submissive masochist._

John almost dropped the phone as images flooded his brain of Sherlock's behavior over the time they had been together. The way that ordering worked better than coaxing. Where Sherlock let John take the lead on things. Privately how Sherlock was different than when he was in public with John. He remembered slapping Sherlock once after a fight about the vegetable drawer out of sheer frustration and the look on Sherlock's face now made total sense to him.

**But I have you darling. Why do I need him?**

_Because Johnny, I may be one hell of a submissive but I don't have a masochistic bone in my body._

**We both know that's not entirely true**

_Agreed but still this will be yours to mold and shape as you see fit. Think of him as putty in your hands._

John smiled. 

_Did I do good Master?_

**You did so well, you can fuck Seb for the rest of the week.**

_Thank you Master. Thank you. Now go have fun with your new pet._

John put the phone back just as he felt Sherlock really stir. He watched Sherlock's eyes open up and focus on him.

"Good Morning."

"John?" came the croak from Sherlock's vocal cords.

Sherlock looked like he was decided fight or flight so John took control. He grabbed Sherlock's hair firmly in his hand and pulled the man up to his lips for a kiss. Sherlock resisted for a moment and then melted into John's arms. John held him in place for a bit and then let him go.

"Sherlock, I have no regrets about last night."

Sherlock looked at John with relief and said, "I'm glad. But John..."

John put his finger over Sherlock's lips, "No, not now. We'll take later. Can I convince you to do something about this?" John fisted his now very hard cock and grabbed Sherlock's hair guiding his head towards it. Sherlock opened his mouth and started to lick and suck on John's cock. John pulled him around by the hair until Sherlock was between his legs. He caught the look of want and need in Sherlock's eyes and his world both opened and collapsed as he came down Sherlock's throat choking him. 

He really needed to give James a better reward for this. But first he had to take care of his new pet. He had so many plans for his Sherlock and today seemed a fine day to start.


End file.
